Hero of Lore (AQW)
|-|Adventure Quest Worlds= |-|Eternal Dragon of Time= Summary The Hero of Lore is whoever they need to be to save the day. They are the main character of Adventure Quest Worlds, and ends up playing the role of protagonist. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 5-B | Unknown | Unknown | Likely Low 2-C | 2-C Name: Varies (Decided by the player), The Hero, Eternal Dragon of Time Origin: AEverse (Adventure Quest Worlds) Gender: Male/Female Age: Unknown Classification: Hero, 13th Lord of Chaos Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Longevity, Weapons Mastery, Healing, Magic, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Summoning, Teleportation, Elemental Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Luck, Toon Force (Rather minor and cannot be used for combat), Life Force Absorption, Duplication, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Necromancy, Spatial Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Flight, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Void Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Portal Creation, Fear Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Shapeshifting, Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, 4th Wall Awareness, Bone Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, and 8, can become an undead to gain Type 7), Resistance to Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Sepulchure "killing" Death which turned everybody on Lore into zombies despite being dead or alive). Non-Physical Interaction | All previous abilities, Large Size (Type 8), Non-Corporeal. Attack Potency: Likely Planet level (Defeated Chaos Champion Drakath) | Unknown (Traded blows with Karok the Fallen and Kezeroth the World Ender) | Unknown | Universe level+ (Defeated Mors Temporis and stopped and destroyed the Vorefax which was going to devour the timeline) | Low Multiverse level (Merged the DragonFable, AdventureQuest, and MechQuest timelines together to form the AdventureQuest Worlds timeline). Speed: Unknown (Flew from the Underworld to Chaos Portal on the top of Mount DoomSkull within seconds) | Immeasurable. Likely Omnipresent within Lore Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Likely Planet Class | Unknown | Unknown | Likely Universal+ | Low Multiversal Durability: Likely''' Planet level''' | Unknown | Unknown | Likely Universe level+ | Likely Low Multiverse level (Defeated by the Dragonslayer Ganaloth, although it is heavily implied that the Hero let him do so) Stamina: Extremely High (Can dispatch large amounts of enemies without tiring) Range: Standard melee range with weapons, Unknown with magic (assisted in lifting the Shadowfall Fortress from the Underworld) | Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: A weapon, class, and a set of armor Intelligence: Varies from Average to High Weaknesses: Can sometimes be a bit accident-prone and absent-minded, can be rather cocky and is rather gullible. Key: 13 Lords of Chaos Saga | Queen of Monsters Saga | Seven Deadly Dragons Saga | Throne of Darkness Saga | Eternal Dragon of Time Note: This profile is for the Hero of Lore only as he is shown within Adventure Quest Worlds. It should be noted all of the protagonists from every game are basically the same character from different timelines. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:AEverse Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healers Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Void Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Element Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Necromancers Category:Space Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Portal Users Category:Fear Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Mind Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Immortals Category:Bone Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier